ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And then there were 15(Rory 15)
And then there were 15 is the 1st episode of Rory 15 Plot A smaller ship is being blasted by a large, White and orange one, piloted by Malware. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth and causes damage to Malware's ship. This causes Malware horrible injuries. The smaller ship is then blasted to pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a 15 year old boy named Rory Blonko finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets in trouble for flying a paper airplane into his teacher's head and started to learn before he got into trouble but every one saw. He then tries to stop the school bullies, Cash and JT, from beating up Jamie. Rory gets beaten up and hung by his underwear in a tree with Jamie. His Friend Liam, shows up in his RV and put's on a mask so he looks human so he helps Rory and Jamie get down. As Rory enters the RV, he tells Liam how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday. When they arrive at the campsite, Rory see's that Liam wants him to go on a flavor ride which includes eating worms. Later, Rory goes for a walk alone, until he sees a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Rory and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits the ground. He fell into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Technomatrix. It latches itself onto Rory's left wrist, scaring him. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Four Arms. Fourarms screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's a Tetramand, but realizes that he is stronger and decides to test his power out, Punching the trees and ends up starting a forest fire. Liam notice's the smoke and grab's a fire extinguisher and rush to try and put it out, only for Liam to find Fourarms attempting to stomp out the fire (only making it worse). Liam is terrified because he is a Tetramand and as Fourarms Liam is scared of Tetramands, he hits him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it and tells him to stay down. Liam asks what happened and Fourarms tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Liam appears. Fourarms reminds Him of the forest fire. Liam tells Fourarms to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110614054607/ben10/images/d/d7/Omn1.jpg Back on Malware's ship, Malware is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two drones to retrieve the Technomatrix. Meanwhile, Fourarms explains his story to Liam. Fourarms asks Liam if he thinks he will stay a Tetramand forever, but then Liam says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gives him weird looks from Fourarms. Then a beeping sounds and Fourarms turns back into Rory in a flash of red light. Liam says Rory should not mess around with the Technomatrix and he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Rory decides to try the Technomatrix again. Liam watches as Rory turns into Atomix and he discovers his acid power. Atommix goes into the woods to have some fun. His Acid hits two drones and he jumps, almost hit with a laser. One of the drones chases Atomix until he shoots the drone. Atomix defeats the first drone, but then the Technomatrix times out and he reverts back to Rory. He is knocked to the ground and is getting targeted with the laser from the second drone. Liam appears and hits the second drone with a shovel repeatedly, destroying it. Then, Malware learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a bigger one to Earth. It lands where Rory found the Technomatrix, destroying the pod. Liam lectures Rory back at the RV. The radio then talks about an attack of some sort from a giant robot. Rory realizes it must be a drone.Rory and Liam go near the campsite. Rory turns into Tyrannopede and fights the drone while Liam evacuate's the area. Tyrannopede learns he can reflect the blast and destroys the drone. Malware learns of the destruction of the drone and says that the Technomatrix's user is a worthy adversary. It is morning and Liam is packing. They wonder where Rory is and NRG shows up, saying he had to take care of something. Cash and JT are shown with a wedgie on a tree wondering what happened. Aliens Four Arms Atomix Tyrannopede NRG Characters Rory Blonko Liam Villians Malware Malware's Drones Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Rory 15